Dernier Combat
by Vampirou
Summary: Os Sterek - Un dernier combat, une dernière victoire.


**Hello !**

 **Décidément cette fin d'année me motive à écrire !**

 **Ne vous y habitué pas trop XD**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Musique : SYML – The War**

 **Dédicasse à Félie qui sans elle cet Os n'existerait pas, allez y vous pourrez la remercier à la fin !**

 **Et merci à Fils aka oOThesourwolfOo pour le titre.**

 **Warning en bas**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

C'est douloureux, tu sais. De se dire que. Que tout ce qu'on a pu vivre, c'est arrivé pour rien.

0o0

Le soleil se lève sur la ville de Beacon Hills, ils sont tous là pour le voir. Il sont tous présent sur le plus haut point d'observation. Tous sauf lui. La bataille a été rude. Avant, la meute se battait pour protéger la ville aujourd'hui, ils ont dû se battre pour survivre. Ils n'ont pas tous survécu. Lui est parti. Il ne reviendra plus. Jamais.

Son nom est dans toutes les têtes, son goût est sur ses lèvres. Premier baiser. Baiser d'adieux. Leur histoire ne commencera jamais, ils n'ont pas su se comprendre avant l'inévitable. Le souffle du vent emporte les larmes silencieuses qui caressent ses joues. Les habitants de Beacon Hills ignorent le combat qui a fait rage n'ont loin de chez eux, ils ne savent pas que l'un des leur a perdu la vie. Le cimetière de la ville accueillera une tombe de plus demain.

Sa voix résonne encore dans sa tête, ses derniers mots soufflés comme une promesse sans lendemain. Toute la meute observe la montée de l'astre jaune, il se reflète dans ses yeux mouillés et le garçon souffre. Personne ne peut y faire quoi que ce soit. Ça ne le ramènera pas.

La terre séchée et le sang macule leur vêtement, son sang est sur les siens, ses doigts meurtris qui caressaient son visage. Il a mal. Il sert les poings. Il voudrait crier, hurler sa peine, il en est incapable. Son ennemi lui a volé sa voix si précieuse. Lui n'a pas pu lui dire, il n'aura jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire. La boule dans sa gorge grossi, il étouffe.

Le soleil réchauffe son visage, sèche ses larmes, mais n'efface pas sa douleur. Il inspire en fermant les yeux. La souffrance physique n'est rien comparée à celle de son cœur. Il l'a perdu avant même de l'avoir trouvé.

0o0

\- Regarde moi.

La respiration est difficile, le sang gicle de la plaie.

\- Regarde moi.

Les larmes emplissent leurs yeux quand ils se croisent enfin. Ils savent. C'est la fin.

\- Sois heureux.

Il sourit et pose la main sur son visage.

\- Sois heureux. Pour moi, ça à toujours été trop tard.

Stiles meurt un peu plus.

\- Je t'aime. Je suis désolé.

Il appuie sur la plaie, l'homme le force à le regarder encore.

\- Embrasse moi. Souffle le condamné, sa dernière demande.

0o0  
Le souvenir n'a de cesse de se rappeler à lui alors que les autres quittent les lieux non sans un mot pour lui. Scott sert son épaule. Lydia l'embrasse sur la joue mêlant ses larmes aux siennes. Il se détourne. Sa joie de vivre a disparu. Tout s'est envolé. Il est debout, planté dans le sol. Son regard si beau, c'est assombrit de façon définitive cette fois, il le sait. C'était le mort de trop. C'était la victoire qui devait leur apporter l'absolution.

Il est en colère. Tout ca, tout ce sang versé pour quoi. Pour une ville qui ignore tout des combat mené pour eux, pour des gens qui les chasse. Qui les tue. Sa poitrine lui fait mal, ses poumons se bloque. Rien ne sert d'endiguer la crise quand la seule chose que l'on désire, c'est de la laisser nous emporter. Mais, il lui a promis par un regard qu'il serait heureux.

Stiles relève la tête, laisse la dernière larme lui échapper avant de quitter la colline le regard vide. Il avance. Il verra plus tard où ses pas le mèneront. La chose que le garçon sait, c'est qu'il ne reviendra plus ici.

Ce soir, il quittera la ville sans un au revoir. Sans un mot, même pas pour son père. Il continuera de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit heureux et seulement à ce moment, il s'accordera le droit de se rappeler les gens de son passé. Et peut être qu'il reprendra contact avec eux. Il ne leur reparlera jamais.

Le gamin qui court, qui saute et qui rit. Le gosse qui faisait des bêtises avec son meilleur ami. Celui qui avait des rêves plein la tête était mort dans ce baiser. Était mort dans cette promesse. Le garçon qui pleure, l'homme triste a tué le garçon au sourire plein de vie.

On retrouvera l'homme triste sans vie dans un appartement de Chicago, une bouteille à la main, une boite de pilule vidé sur le sol et le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il était heureux. Il rejoignait Derek.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Warning : DeathFic on change pas une équipe qui gagne hein :)**

 **A la prochaine, Bisous !**

 **N'oubliez pas merci Félie !**


End file.
